War Zone
by iHaveHope
Summary: What happens when your Wife cheats on you, and you run to the place you have only ever truly felt at home. Will there be love, hate, lust? Yep. Oh, and a little vengance too.
1. Chapter 1

'**You lied to me!'** I roared out, glaring at her small frame. She frowned.

'Jasper please, calm down.' She demanded. I scoffed.

'Calm down? **Calm down!** ALICE, YOU BETRYAED ME!' I screamed.

'Jasper, I'm _sorry._' She insisted.

'You're not sorry.' I snapped, turning to my ass dick of a 'brother'. 'And you, you're a worthless piece of shit.' I punched him in the face, and walked up to my old room. I grabbed all of _my_ clothes, not the ones my evil pixie bitch wife picked out, and shoved them into a suitcase. I ripped off my current clothes, and slipped on some ripped black jeans and a check shirt.

I walked downstairs, my bag hanging off my shoulder.

'Jasper no! You can't leave!' Esme gasped.

'Sorry Esme, but this isn't my home. I was only here for Alice, but now I've found out she was fucking my brother for the past 3 years, I just can't be here any longer.' I glared at the two in question.

'But where will you go?' Carlisle protested.

'I'm going _home._ I'm going _back_ to the wars.' I decided, smiling at the thought.

Rose gasped. 'No Jasper, _please!_ You'll be killed!' She sobbed.

'No I won't Rose. I'm the _God of War,_ I'll be fine. Come here sis.' She ran into my embrace and sobbed for a few minutes. Besides Emmett, Rosalie was the only one who had excepted me fully. Even Alice had hated my past. And my scars. They disgusted her.

I stepped out of her embrace, and gave a manly hug to Em. 'Take care of yourself Jazzman. I'll see you again right?' I sighed and shrugged.

'I'm not sure.' After saying a curt goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, I grabbed my motorbike keys, and jumped on, heading back to my old life.

**Hey :)**

**So, this is my first Twilight Fanfiction... So it may not be very good...**

**I LOVE the Jasper/Bella pairing, and I love Major Jasper, so I though 'Ah, to hell with it!' And decided to write this.**

**It;s very short, but this is JUST the prologue, that next chapter in already written and it is 2000 words long ;)**

**Review, and tell me wether or not to continue :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Later...**

I was busy planning our next attack, when Peter walked through the door.

'Major, there was an accident when the newborns were hunting.' I stood up. 'A fight broke out. A human girl was left, half drained. She's in the changing tent now.'

'Thanks Peter. I don't know how I could do this without you.' I walked through my tent door, and across the courtyard. The Newborns all moved away from me, and stared at me in fear and admiration, and even lust.

I opened the door to the changing hut. Char was standing near the bed, placing a moist cloth on top of a young lady's forehead. I smiled slightly.

After I had left the Cullen's, I had gone straight to find Peter and Charlotte. They were my _proper_ family. The ones I would do anything for, and vice versa. So when I asked them to come back to the wars with me, they accepted without hesitation.

Peter was now my second-in-command, and Char helped me to train the newborns. She also watched over them, during their change.

I walked over to her.

'What do we know?' I asked.

'A female, from Texas, around 23. She was bitten at around 7pm last night.' She told me, brushing the girl's hair from her face.

'7pm? That's 12 hours... Why isn't she screaming in pain? Surely the venom has overtaken her system by now?' I asked puzzled. I didn't want to sound mean, but even to this day, my change was the most painful thing I had ever undergone.

Char shrugged. 'I don't know. I can tell you, however, Peter felt that she is going to be important in some way. That's why he didn't drain her after the newborn left her.' She told me.

I looked down at the girl for the first time. I was immediately struck by her beauty. Even as a human, she was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. I tenderly reached out my hand and stroked her cheek.

Someone wolf whistled. 'Well look at that, Major Whitlock being _sensitive?' _Peter gasped dramatically. I growled at him.

'Shut up Peter.' Char hit him in the head for me. 'No sex for two weeks.' He gasped.

'You wouldn't.' He dared.

'But I did.' She retorted.

'Guys, go away. You're annoying me.' I frowned, still staring at the girl. They huffed, but knew better than to anger me. I was left alone with my angel.

I had been sitting there holding her hand, whispering words of comfort to her whenever she whimpered, for two days now.

I heard loud growls coming from outside. I sighed, in frustration and stood up, dropping her hand. The more I moved away from her, the more a hole in me grew.

I threw open the door, and immediately everyone stopped to look at me. I probably looked like shit right now but I didn't care. 'What is going on?' I growled out.

'These two were fighting over who gets first dibs on the girl changing.' Peter informed me. I was unable to stop the deafening growl that ripped from my chest. You see, Newborn vampires only care about two things. Blood and sex. This, unfortunately for me, means that these newborns are always at it. Seriously, you need a crowbar to wedge them apart.

'Only _I_ have dibs with that girl. "That girl" is **mine.**' I informed them, still growling. They all stared at me wide eyed. 'You know the punishment for fighting. Captain?' I motioned for Peter to take care of one of the Newborns while I took care of the other one.

I pushed him to the ground, and, with my foot on his back, pulled strongly on his arms. They flew off with a deafening crack. He screamed in pain. I continued to dismember him, then turned to Peter.

'Burn the pieces.' I mumbled, eager to get back to my angel. The hole was getting worse every second I was away from her. As I walked back into the tent, I could hear that her heartbeat had picked up speed. It would be over soon.

I sat with her for the rest of the time, promising her it would be over soon.

After two long hours, her heart finally stopped. I held my breath and squeezed her hand slightly. She took a small breath, and held my hand tightly.

'Hey darlin'.' I said softly. Her eyes slowly opened, and then locked with mine. My world shifted, then and there.

'What happened? Where am I? _What _am I?' She asked sitting up slowly.

'My name is Jasper. You were attacked, by vampires.' Her eyes widened. 'They would have killed you, but they started fighting. My brother, Peter brought you here. The venom had already spread throughout your body.' I explained.

'So... I'm a vampire?' She asked, tilting her head to the side.

'Yes.' I nodded.

'So where are we?' She asked, her voice chiming like bells.

'We are still in Texas. We are part of the war. You won't know about it, but you are a soldier now. Unfortunately.' I shook my head. 'Hey, you never told me your name, darlin'.'

She smiled slightly. 'It's Isabella, but call me that and I'll rip your balls off. It's Bella.' I laughed.

'Italian for beautiful… Well, it's definitely fitting.' I smiled, helping her stand up. She became flushed with embarrassment.

'I'm not beautiful.' She muttered.

'I disagree.' I told her, turning her slightly so she was now facing a mirror. She gasped and stepped forward.

For 5 minutes, she stood staring in shock into the mirror when I realized something.

'Wait a second...' I muttered. 'PETER!' I screamed. He was next to me in 2 seconds.

'Major?' He asked.

'Why isn't she begging for blood?' I asked, turning to stare at her. She was now watching us in the mirror.

'I...I don't know...' He looked awestruck. 'I never even thought about it...' He shook his head.

'What do you mean?' Bella's sweet voice cut through.

'Bella... In our first few months, all we need is blood. All we _want_ is blood, well... and sex. I don't understand how you are able to talk, and stand and have a civil conversation. Isn't your throat on fire?' She cocked her head to the side.

'There's a small burn, but it's not that bad.' She explained.

'Why?' Peter asked me.

'I don't _know!'_ I exclaimed frustrated. Bella backed away slowly. 'Bella, we ought to go hunting.' I told her. 'Follow me.' I knew the more I got attached to her, the more dangerous it would be – For the both of us.

She was surprised at my sudden hostility, but followed anyway. I walked across the yard, with my head held high. Everyone stared again, it was kind of a usual thing.

She whimpered, I turned to see her cowering away from everyone's gazes. I growled at them, and pushed her before me. We walked briskly towards the stables.

She looked at me shocked. 'Horses? We're riding?' She looked excited.

'Sure are. Now pick one and follow me.' I commanded her. Confusion was written on her face. 'I'll explain later.' I muttered, walking over to my horse, and jumping on top of him. She nodded and jumped on Peter's horse.

I set out riding and heard her following.

The nearest town was about half an hour away. We rode in silence. I think she was still adjusting to this world.

When we arrived, I told her to jump off her horse. We tied them up, and I told her to wait in the woods. She was confused but did as I asked.

I found a man down an alley, passed out from alcohol consumption. I rolled my eyes. Lightweight. I picked him up and ran to where Bella was pacing in a small field.

'Here.' I dropped the man at her feet. She stared at me in shock.

'You expect me to...' She didn't finish her sentence, because I had cut the man's throat. Blood was gushing out. She inhaled deeply, and leant down and started lapping up the spilt blood. She soon attached her lips to the cut, and took many deep pulls from his body.

In 5 minutes, he was empty and she was full. She looked up at me, her eyes bright red shone out. I brushed some hair back from her face. She moved my hand and stepped away from me.

'Stop Jasper...' She demanded. 'I want to know what game your playing.'

'Game?' I asked, confused.

'Don't play innocent. First, you're all sweet and caring, then you just treat me like shit! Why?' She asked. I sighed, and sat down on a rock. She sat down next to me.

'Bella... I _want_ to be nice to you... I truly do...' I hesitated, licking my lips. 'I just _can't._ It's not so bad when no one else is around. But if people see me being nice to you, they will assume things, and those things will make their way to Maria.' I explained.

'Maria?' She whispered.

'Maria.' I confirmed. 'My boss. Your boss. Everyone's damn boss, and the most heartless woman I know. If she thought you meant something to me, even the tiniest, she'd kill you. She'd say you were a distraction and murder you. You don't want that – You don't _deserve _that.' I smiled bitterly.

'Peter?' She asked.

'She doesn't kill Peter because he is important to her to. See, some vampires have special gifts. I can feel and manipulate emotions.' I told her. She was surprised, but nodded anyway. 'Peter... He just _knows_ shit. He doesn't know how it works, neither do I or Maria, but it's saved our asses many times.'

'So you're saying you have to treat me like shit?' She asked, close to tears.

'No, no... I...' I didn't know what to say. I noticed she was wiping her eyes. 'I'm making you upset. That's the _last_ thing I wanted. Come here, sweets.' I held out my arms. She snuggled her way into them and I held her close while she sobbed. I didn't mess with her emotions, just let her cry them out.

After a few hours, the sun had started to set, and the moon and stars had appeared. She sniffled and lifted her head. 'I'm sorry Jasper. I guess everything has just finally settled in. The change, and all that shit.' I smiled.

'Don't worry about it.' I realised I would never be able to harm her, or even be mean towards her. I had to compromise. 'Hey, how about this? When we are on our own, it'll be like this. Just Jasper and Bella. When we are with someone else, it will be Major and Newborn?' I asked. 'I know, it's not ideal, but I'm not risking your safety more than I already am.'

She frowned. 'I thought you would always be busy? You know, with being a Major and everything.' She asked, leaning her head against my chest.

I laughed. 'I will be. But... You'll be busy too. See, Peter sensed something about you, something powerful, and your super self control just backs that up. So, I am willing to bet that you have a power. This means, I can train you and spend time with you.' I told her, running my hands through her long hair. 'Oh, and we'll be sharing a tent.' I told her.

'What?' She exclaimed, whirling to face me. 'Why?'

I shrugged. 'Everyone else is already sharing. Newborns always share with 2 others. Every tent is full, and we don't have any space to put any more. You could room with Pete and Char, but they fuck like rabbits.' I laughed. She wrinkled her nose, but cracked a small smile. 'So, I'm your only choice.'

She pouted. 'Aw darlin', it won't be that bad.' I smiled.

'But we'll like, have to share a bed!' She exclaimed.

'No we won't. We don't sleep.' I told her. Her eyes widened.

'What? Like... Never? At all?' She asked, shocked.

'Nope. Never. Try later, it's impossible.' She opened her mouth, but closed it again. 'It's a lot to take in right now, but it'll get easier, I promise.' I stood up pulling her with me. 'We ought to get back.' I told her, holding her hand and leading her to our horses.

'One more thing Bella...' I turned to her. 'When we are with anyone else, you _must_ call me Major.' I informed. She sighed but nodded. 'Good. Let's get back.' I helped her on her horse, then kissed her hand. She stared at me in shock. 'Mama raised me to be a Gentleman, vampire or not.' I declared and jumped on my own horse.

When we got back, the newborns were mainly in their tents, doing some... Not so PG things. Bella could tell. She sniffed the air.

'It smells... Like sex.' She whispered, looking at me. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

'I'll explain in the tent.' I turned. 'Newborn, put these horses away into the stables,' I commanded a nearby newborn. They quivered with fear, but complied. 'Follow me, miss.' I instructed Bella. I led her to our tent, and held the door open for her.

She looked around, then turned to me. 'Will you explain?' She asked. I smiled and nodded, motioning to the bed. She sat down and leant against the headboard. I copied her movements so I was sat next to her.

'Well, when a person is changed, their emotions... They change too. They are all a lot stronger, more powerful. This plus the fact newborns are uncontrollable and all good looking to each other, leads to one heck load of horny vampires. Seeing they have no self control, they just fuck all night.' I told her.

She smiled. 'You're very down to the point.' She told me.

I shrugged. 'I've been lied to before – I know how much that shit hurts.' I winced in memory. She rubbed my hand.

'Sorry.' She frowned. I shrugged.

'So if we don't sleep, and we _aren't_ feeling horny, what do we do all night?' She asked.

'Well, I'm halfway through reading a book. You can borrow one if you like.' Her eyes sparkled with interest as she looked over my book shelf.

'I love to read.' She confessed. I smiled at her, and reached for my own book.

'Then you'll love being around me sugar, I read all the time.' I smiled, and winked at her.

**Sorry it took so long to upload, but here's Chapter 2 :)**

**Please review, I own nothing...**

**Oh! And Please checkout my other story, it's called 'Doctors' and is also Bella and Jasper. :) **

**Please and Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'Major! Training starts in half an hour.' Peter called through the tent. I sighed and bookmarked my page. I saw Bella do that too.

'Okay, you can have first shower... You need one.' I told her, indicating to the mats of blood she had in her hair. She groaned as she noticed them too.

'Thanks.' She smiled.

'It's fine. I'll have one later. I'll get Char to get you some clean clothes ready.' Bella beamed at me an walked into the bathroom. I whimpered, and almost followed her. The hole was starting to reappear. I shook my head and pulled on some black jeans and a loose grey t-shirt. I put my dirty black combat boots on my feet.

I walked out of my tent and into Peter's and Char's. She smiled at me as I entered.

'Hey Major. Here you go.' She handed me a clean pile of women's clothes and underwear.

'How did you..?' I asked.

'Peter.' She laughed, as if that explained everything. I nodded, and smiled at her.

'Thanks Char.' She smiled, and picked out some of her own clothes. I walked back into my own tent.

Bella was just emerging from the bathroom, dripping wet and wrapped in a small towel. She looked like she would be blushing if she were human.

'Sorry, I'm just here to drop off these. I'll give you some privacy and wait outside.' I tipped my head to her and walked outside.

She was ready in 2 minutes and walked out wearing some black ripped skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt and some black combat boots, much like my own.

She smiled at me and I led her towards the practice fields.

'LISTEN UP FUCKERS.' I shouted to the Newborns. They all froze and turned to stare at me. 'This is Bella Swan. She's new here, and one of the strongest. You all know _not_ to fight.' They shivered remembering yesterday. 'Swan, you'll be with me today.' I told her, turning to address the group. 'Power training with me, battle training with Captain Jackson and Captain Davies.'**(Peter and Char)**

'My group, we'll be in the fields. Make your way over there.' I turned to Pete and Char. 'Okay, so I want you to split them into two groups, teams. Have a competition to see which team is better.' I told them.

I turned to see Bella waiting awkwardly. 'Okay, so now you are going to see if you have any special powers. In these lessons, I help grow and strengthen your powers.' She nodded, and dropped her head in a submissive stance. I turned, and heard her following behind me.

I sighed. I really wish I didn't have to treat her like shit. But there was only one way that I would be able to nice to her in front of others.

We reached the fields, and everybody turned their attention to us. 'Okay, because I'm going to be busy with Swan today, I expect you to practice fighting with your powers. DON'T actually kill anyone.' I glared at them. 'Swan. Follow me.' I led her over to a tree and leaned against it.

'Okay, to see if you have a gift you need to reach down deep inside yourself... It's hard to explain, but you need to first – get comfy' She nodded and sat down Indian style. 'Okay, now close your eyes... Relax... Be at one with your body.' She nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. 'Now feel everything within you...' She took more deep breaths. She gasped and placed her hands on the ground.

The ground started to shake – Only slightly, but I had a feeling Bella could make it do a hell of a lot more. She opened her eyes, and tapped the grass. Whereas before it was dry and brown it became refreshed and green. I gasped, then beamed. 'Excellent! You can control Earth!' I exclaimed, laughing.

'Really?' She asked. I grinned and nodded.

'Hey, I want you to try something else. Think about water. Imagine controlling that.' I told her gesturing a nearby river. She closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but eventually a little trickle of water rose from the river. I beamed at her.

'Now, _carefully_, imagine controlling fire.' This took a little less time, but soon a flames shoot out of her finger. 'Now, control the air.' She closed her eyes, and slowly the wind began to pick up speed, and spin around us. I laughed in triumph.

'Well Swan, it seems like you can control all 4 elements.' I shook my head.

She beamed up at me. 'Really? For really, really real?' I rose an eyebrow at her.

'Yep. So now, we'll just try to develop your powers.' I looked at the others. 'You stay here, I need to tell Peter.' She nodded and I walked over to the group. 'Listen up, I will be back in two minutes. If anyone tries anything, they will be in the pit for 3 weeks. Understand?' Everyone nodded, fear showing on their faces and through... their... emotions...

Shit.

My head snapped round to look at Bella. She was now sitting on a rock, by the river making the water do stuff.

Nothing. I could feel no emotions from her, even though I could see the excitement clear as day on her face. Holy fuck.

I need to speak to Peter _now._

I ran back to the camp to find Peter watching two newborns fighting. 'Captain!' I called, rushing over to him. 'I need to speak to you, in privacy.' He nodded and we walked into my tent.

'What's up dude?' He asked, flopping onto my bed. I started pacing.

'Okay, well, we found Bella's power. She can control the elements.' His eyes widened.

'Holy shit!' He exclaimed.

'Yeah I know, but then I was thinking-'

'Wow, you thinking? Pass me your camera. We need to capture this moment, it may never happen again.' He chuckled. I glared and threw a book at him.

'Peter, shut the fuck up for a second. I was thinking and I realised I can't feel her emotions. Haven't been able to since she was brought in.' He gaped at me.

'But... How is that possible?' He asked, sitting up.

'I don't have a clue.' We were silent for a few minutes.

'Major... You don't think... Do you think it's possible for her to have _2_ powers?' I pondered this for a few seconds.

'It's possible. We'll talk about it more tonight though, with Bella and Char.' He nodded, and I sent him back to training. I walked back to the field, to find a group of boys surrounding Bella. She looked like she was about to panic, and when one reached out and pulled her face to his and began kissing her forcefully. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I growled violently and ran up to them. I grabbed him by then neck and slammed him into the ground.

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?' I screamed. 'I told you not to try _anything._' I slammed his face into the ground.

He whimpered in pain. 'We just wanted to have a bit of fun.' I roared in fury and stood up, dragging him with me.

'Well, that bit of fun just earned you a 4 week trip to the Pit.' He whimpered again.

'No, no! Please no!' He cried out.

I laughed with no humour. 'You think _that_ will help you? You _disobeyed_ a direct order! You're lucky you aren't dead right now.' Actually, he's not dead because I want to see him suffer. How _dare_ he touch _my_ Bella!

The others watched as I dragged him off to the pit.

It was a nasty place down there. Disgusting.

I didn't even want it built. Maria did though, and she had it built in my absence. I had to admit it was a great punishment, but it was wrong.

We had needed a way to punish the newborns without killing them, as we were low in numbers, so Maria had suggested the Pit.

It was a big hole, underground, where the newborns would be chained up with venom coated chains(the only thing they _couldn't_ break) and then left there. A big pot of human blood would be placed in the centre of the pit, but far enough away that none could touch it.

With lack of blood, with so much, so close, it would drive them temporarily mad. I was against the idea. Always had been.

Like I said, it was just wrong. But that's what this bastard gets for touching my Bella.

I could immediately hear the growls and whines of the newborns as we walked down the stairs, the little prat was trying to escape. His efforts were in vain though, as he was around a year old, so way too weak to compare to me.

I pulled him into the chamber, and he immediately noticed the 3 others chained up in here. I led him to an empty slot and began to chain him up. He started pleading with me again, and I felt my guilt start to creep up.

**No! No, he kissed Bella. He **_**needs**_** to be punished!** I told myself.

When I finished I walked to the door, and called tauntingly over my shoulder, 'See you in 4 weeks.'

I ran out The Pits and back over to the fields as quick as I could. I immediately scanned the area for Bella, and found her glaring at the guys that were surrounding her earlier.

'Swan!' I barked. She looked up, and I signalled her over. 'Walk with me. Lesson over.' I told the others. We walked in silence back to our tent. I held the door open for her.

As soon as we were inside, however, I was immediately pulling her close to me in a tight hug. 'Are you okay?' She nods. 'Oh darlin, I'm so sorry. I should never have left a pretty think like you on your own.' I told her, nuzzling her hair.

'I'm fine Jasper... Just a little freaked out.' She whispered. I sat on the bed, and pulled her onto my lap. She held onto my shirt as she started to sob.

I just held her, rubbing her back and whispered comforting words into her ear. About 5 minutes later, Peter walked in looking upset.

'Some of the newborns were talking about what happened. Is she okay?' He asked, looking worried.

'I think so... Just shocked I think.' He nodded.

'Well, luckily, it's Friday today anyway, so we get to go home.' We had made a deal with Maria that we would look after the newborns all week, but every weekend we got to go home. Maria didn't like it, but accepted, and used the time to train some other Majors.

I bit my lip and looked down at Bella. She had stopped crying now, only sniffling occasionally, and was playing with a loose thread on my shirt. 'Peter... I don't think I can leave her here. I mean, look what happened today... And I was only gone for 10 minutes. If I was gone for a whole weekend..' I shook my head.

'Bring her.' Char told me, appearing behind Pete. I looked down at Bella, noticing she was looking up at me.

'Okay.' I agreed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'Let's go now. I want to get her out of here.' I was still on edge and I just needed to have a little time to teach her some self defence moves. I picked her up bridal style, and we all walked swiftly to the stables.

Two horses were ready. Pete and Char taking Pete's horse, which left me and Bella to take mine. I put her down and hopped on, holding my hand out for her to take. She did, and I couldn't help but notice the shock in her eyes.

Once she was on, she put her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I think this may be the best feeling in the world.

'Peter, you ride ahead a bit. I need to speak to Bella.' He smiled and nodded, and they rode out of sight.

I waited until he was out of earshot before I spoke, but Bella cut me off. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

'For what?' I questioned, curious to what brought this on.

'You saved me... You stopped them. If you weren't there who knows what they would of done... When they would have stopped.' She shuddered.

'No darlin', don't think about that.' I commanded.

'I won't... But thank you Jazz.' I smiled.

'No problem sweets.' I cooed.

We rode in silence for a bit before she spoke again. 'I wish you didn't have to act like that.' She murmured.

'Me too, but trust me, if you're nice there people take advantage of you and you'll end up dead. It's best if you act tough. That's why as soon as we get to the house, I'm teaching you self defence. I'm not having my girl abused again.'

'Your girl?' She asked. **Shit.**

'Urm.. I mean.. My girl, as in my protégée.' I covered. 'You have an awesome power... With a little training... You could do so much...'

'Uh huh.' She muttered.

The rest of the ride was spent in a relaxing silence. That's what I liked about Bella. We could just be around each other, and not feel the need to fill the air around us with boring conversations no one will ever think about again. There was no awkwardness between us. We could just be ourselves with each other.

We arrived at our ranch and I felt Bella smile. That made me smile. 'What's so amusing darlin'?' I asked.

'Nothing, it's just your house is really nice.' She answered, ducking her head. I chuckled and dismounted, turning to help Bella down.

'Why, thank you. I'm sure Char will be mighty happy you said that – She designed the place.' I explained. I looked at her then pulled her into a hug. 'Are you sure you're okay?' I checked.

'I'm not fine... But I'm a lot better.' She answered, taking a deep breath. Inhaling my scent?

'C'mon, let's get inside.' I reluctantly pulled away from her. 'I need to _properly _introduce you to my family.' I grinned leading her inside.

**Whatdya think? Please review :)**

**I own nothing :(**


	4. Chapter 4

'Bella, this is my brother, Peter.' I introduced. She raised her eyebrow at me, but shook Peter's hand anyway.

'It's nice to _finally_ talk to you properly.' He smiled.

'And this, this is Char. My sister.' I grinned.

Char smiled and hugged Bella. 'Mmm.. It will be nice to talk to you out of that chaos.' She smiled, releasing her.

'It's great to meet ya'll too.' She smiled, before turning to me, rubbing her eyes. She yawned. 'Jazz... I'm really tired... Could I lay down?' She asked, looking at me with her big doe eyes. I smiled softly.

'Vampires can't get tired, but if you want to lay down, go ahead. C'mon.' I held out my hand, and she took it without hesitation.

'Well _I'm_ tired.' She corrected, yawning again.

I chuckled, opening the door. She smiled, eyeing the comfy double bed in the room. She walked over and plopped into the middle of it, sighing in happiness.

'I'll take this as my cue to leave.' I smiled, bowing my head to her. She sat up quickly, eyes wide.

'NO! Don't... Don't leave me again Jazz, please.' She pleaded. 'I know it's stupid, but you know what happened last time I was alone.' She shuddered.

I closed the door and sat on the bed next to her. As I kicked off my shoes, I pulled her into a tight hug. 'It's fine B. I should have realised you wouldn't want to be alone after what happened. Now, C'mon, you came here to relax.' She smiled and nodded, kicking off her shoes.

I held the covers for her as she layed down. She eyed me then lifted the cover for me too. I chuckled, and slid in next to her.

'Thank you Jazz.' She sighed, as she wiggled into my open arms.

'No problem darlin'.' I smiled, inhaling her mouth watering scent. Coffee and freshly cut grass.

I listened to her breathing even out as I played with the ends of her hair.

'Hey B?' I asked after about an hour. No response. 'B?' I asked, slightly worried. I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and even. Well, shit... If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was... Sleeping...

Well fuck me sideways.

Bella can control the elements, block my power _and_ sleep.

Huh. She really was stunning. Now, with just a peaceful expression on her face, she looked like a goddess.

I pulled her back to me, and resumed fiddling with her hair.

After about another 5 hours, she started to stir in my arms.

'Mm... Jasper?' She asked, as she buried her face in my chest.

'Hey there darlin'. How was your sleep?' I asked, stroking her back.

'Good.' She smiled. 'And you said vampires couldn't sleep.' She chuckled.

'Well you, my gorgeous girl, are very unusual.' I smiled. 'C'mon, we should talk to Peter. He might have an insight into you gifts.' I told her, reluctantly pulling away from her.

'Gifts?' I was only aware I had one.' She answered standing up. We walked over to the mahogany door.

'Well, it's complicated.' I answered, opening the door for her.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand, and we heard Pete and Char talking in his study, so I pulled Bella over to it.

When I opened the door, Peter turned around in the swirly chair. 'We've been expecting you.' He grinned evilly. I rolled my eyes, but Bella giggled.

'Whatever Peter. We really need to discuss Bella's powers right now.' I said, sitting across from him and pulling Bella down into my lap. Char looked shocked for a second, but Peter just had a knowing smirk on his face. Fucker.

'Okay, so Bella. You can control the elements, sleep and block Jasper. That takes some serious talent.' Peter whistled.

'Wait, wait, wait. Block Jasper? How am I blocking Jasper?' She asked, eyeing me then Peter, confused.

'You didn't tell me she had no clue about _your_ power! I thought she was blocking you on purpose. This changes _everything..._' Peter trailed off.

'I feel left out.' Bella pouted. I took her hand in mine.

'Allow me to explain, kitten. My power is that I am empathic... I can feel the emotions of others and manipulate them. But you... I can't even get the slightest hint of emotion.' I frowned. 'Peter, what do you mean this changes everything?' I asked.

'Think about it. If Bella here can block a power as powerful as yours _subconsciously,_ imagine what she could do _consciously!_ With a bit of training, we might even be able to block powers like Jane's and Aro's! Maybe even a physical shield!' He suggested.

'Physical? That's perfect! That was no one could ever touch her again! Well, except for me.' I smiled cheekily. Bella giggled.

'Oh yeah? Maybe I don't _want_ you to touch me.' She answered, standing up. I watched as she walked over to Char, and sat on her lap. 'Maybe I don't even want a man to touch me.' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I could feel myself pouting as she leaned over and kissed Char's cheek.

'Whoo! This is more like it! Off with the clothes! Off with the clothes!' Peter chanted, smiling. I felt my eyes widen as the girls laughed.

'Bella... You _know_ you want to be in my arms.' I called, as I held my arms open for her. She rolled her eyes, but walked over into my embrace.

'Yeah I know...' She whispered, resting her head against my chest.

'Hate to interrupt you little love fest, but I thought you wanted to teach Bella self defence?' Peter pointed out. I sighed and stepped away from Bella. She pouted.

'We need to do this B.' I told her, stroking her cheek.

'We could use the clearing outside? So nothing inside gets damaged. ' Char suggested. I nodded.

'Good idea, follow me, sweets.' I told Bella, as I walked outside. When we were in the clearing she looked at me nervously.

'I don't think I'll be very good Jazz...' She whispered uneasily.

'You will be at the end of the session.' Peter teased. 'Now Bella, follow me.'

'Wait, _I'm_ going to teach her, not you.' I corrected him, but he shook his head.

'Could you fight her?' He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I looked at Bella pained. As much as I wanted to be the one teaching her, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight her. Well, pretend fight. Peter was right. As I realised this, my shoulders slumped so I shook my head.

'No, you're right. I'll sit with Char. _Be careful._' I growled. He saluted me, and led Bella a bit further away from the house.

As I sat next to Char, she placed a hand on my lower arm. 'She'll be fine. Pete won't hurt her.' I nodded absentmindedly, staring at Bella.

'You really care about her, don't you?' She asked, shock and curiosity oozing from her.

'Of course I do..' I answered as I finally looked at her.

'You know... I haven't seen a connection this strong is so little time since...' She trailed off.

'Since what?' I prodded.

'Since me and Peter.' She finished hesitantly.

'You and Peter bonded quickly though because you... Are... Oh.' I finished lamely.

'Yeah, oh.' She smiled. We sat in silence for a good 10 minutes just watching Peter teach Bella.

'Char, I don't think it's very likely. I like Bella, but-'

'But what? Jasper, the only logical explanation I can think of, as to why you two are so attached to each other in so little time is that you are Mates.' She insisted.

'I really don't think-' She cut me off again.

'Do you care about her?' She asked.

'Of course I do.' I rolled my eyes.

'Are you feeling protective?'

'Well, yes.' I admitted.

'Are you attracted to her?'

'Who isn't?' I shot back.

'There you go Jasper! I'm sure of it.' She declared.

I shook my head, my mind reeling. 'No, we're just friends.' Our conversation was cut short when a cry of pain came from Bella. My head snapped to see her lyin' on her back, rubbing her head. Peter was standing over her.

I let out a harsh snarl and ran over to Bella. 'Are you okay? Did the bastard hurt you?' I growled out. I felt Peter's fear and regret. Good.

'No, I'm fine Jazz. It was just the shock mainly.' She insisted sitting up. I took her hand pulled her up. 'Thanks.' She smiled, looking down.

'No problem.' I kissed her forehead before turning to Peter. 'If she gets hurt again, I will pull you apart slowly, then make you watch as I burn the pieces, saving your head for last.' I snarled, stalking back to where Char was sitting.

After about another 5 false alarms, Peter and Bella finally called it quits. I eagerly ran over to her. 'Hey B? I need to hunt, wanna go with?' I asked, smiling.

'Well... I'm not really that thirsty...' She trailed off seeing my pout and hearing my pathetic whimper. 'But we can't have you going on your own now, can we?' I beamed at her, then took her hand and walked her round to the front of the house. We walked over to the horses that were grazing in the paddock opposite.

I helped Bella climb onto my horse and I started to ride towards the nearest town.

'What's your horse called?' Bella asked, as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I sighed at the contact.

'I haven't named him.' I told her honestly. 'You can name him, if you want.' I told her, shrugging.

She gasped. 'Really?' She squealed. I chuckled and nodded.

'Go ahead.' I responded. She was quiet for a few minutes, thinking.

'What do you think about Marco? Or Alexander? Or Baron?' She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

'Those are some pretty random names darlin'.' I chuckled.

I felt her shake her head. 'No, they are mean something to do with war. Alexander and Marco mean Warrior, while Baron means Warrior, but it's more noble.' I thought about it.

'Baron it is. My horse has to be as noble as possible.' I stroked his black mane, surprising both myself and Bella.

'I've never seen you do that before.' She whispered, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I smiled slightly. 'I think you're getting to me, sweets. At first Baron was just away to get from A to B. Now he has a name I'm seeing him more as a horse.' I chuckled. We quietened down as we approached the town. 'Same as last time? You stay in the forest with Baron, while I get some food?' I asked.

I felt her nod. 'Sounds good. I would like to get to know Baron a bit more.' She giggled.

After a few more minutes, I reached a clearing just outside of the town. I jumped off and turned to Bella. 'I'll be back in a few. Don't wander off, always stay on guard.' I told her. She saluted me, and moved forward on Baron, so she was properly in the saddle. She started stroking his neck softly.

I smiled, and ran into the town. Walking into the bar/club I could immediately see a young couple that was drunk beyond belief. I approached them quickly and quietly. 'Um hi.' I greeted, rubbing the back of neck, in an attempt to appear embarrassed.

'Heyyy cow..boy. What ca-an we h-help yo-u with?' The woman slurred.

'Well, see my car broke down just as I was approaching the town. I was wondering if you could help me? I'll be willing to pay you. $300 each?' I asked, getting out my wallet.

The man nodded. 'Okayyy... Why-y not?' He slurred. I handed them each the money and led them into the forest. We had to walk quite slowly due to the fact they were so stoned they tripped over air.

Eventually though, we reached the clearing. Bella was now standing next to Baron, pacing slightly. As soon as her eyes landed on me she smiled and walked over.

'Enjoy.' I whispered to her, as I sunk my teeth into the man's neck and taking a long swig. Shit, I had not hunted regularly enough.

I heard Bella drinking from the woman, and soon we were both finished. I turned to her and smiled.

'Had enough?' I asked. She nodded and put her hands on her flat stomach.

'I feel like I'm gonna explode!' She moaned. I smiled slightly, and started to dig a hole to put the bodies in, after taking my money from their pockets.

Bella soon helped, and in no time at all, the pit was ready. We threw the bodies in, and I got out some matches. Bella stopped me.

'Allow me.' She winked. She turned to face the hole, and I watched in amazement as the bodies burst into flames. I stepped back automatically.

Once the bodies had been burned, Bella stopped the fire and I helped to cover the bodies with the mud we had just dug up.

When we were done, we walked over to Baron. Bella turned to me, pouting. 'Can I ride? Please Jay, I haven't ridden in so long!' She exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded. 'Be careful. He has only ever let me ride him. He don't like strangers.' I chuckled as I hopped onto the back of the saddle.

'Well cowboy, I'm no stranger.' She replied, slipping in in front of me. 'Hold on tight.' She winked.

**Yay.. New Chapter :D**

**Go Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived back at the house, I was shocked that Bella was such a good horse rider. Baron responded to her, in ways that I had no clue about.

'Well done Darlin', he actually moved for you. He only ever moves for me.' I smiled, as I helped her hop off of him.

'Well, what can I say? I'm _just_ that awesome.' She joked, as we walked into the house.

'You sure are.' I smiled, taking her hand. She rolled her eyes.

'Hey guys! What are you up to?' She asked Pete and Char as we walked into the longue.

Peter smiled creepily. 'I want to play a game.' He said in a weird voice.

'Okay, seriously. Stop with the movie quotes.' I grumbled, sitting down next to the Dickcheese.

'Yeah, besides you could never be Jigsaw. You're too adorable.' Bella giggled and squeezed his cheeks.

Peter gave me a smug look. 'Hear that Jazz? She thinks _I'm_ adorable.' I pouted and turned to Bella.

She rolled her eyes. 'You're adorable too.' She kissed my forehead, and sat down in between us. 'So what game?' She asked Peter and Char.

'He wasn't sure. He wanted to wait for you to decide.' Char answered, kissing his cheek.

'I don't mind.' Bella smiled, subconsciously leaning closer to me.

'I know I'm going to regret this, but Peter, you can choose.' I winced. Peter had a _very_ active imagination, and his games usually ended with me hurt, embarrassed or angry.

His eyes sparkled with excitement. 'But remember, Bella is new, so _try_ to reign in the ideas?' I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes. 'I knew that asslump. I was going to suggest we play Twister!' He exclaimed happily.

Bella laughed. 'I _love_ that game! You playin' Jazz?' She asked, turning to face me. I smiled at her.

'Wouldn't miss it.' I winked.

'And I'm in too.' Char chimed.

Peter squealed, _literally_ squealed like a girl, and started jumping up and down.

'Hell yes! I'll get the mat and spinny thing.' He zoomed off, and returned seconds later with the game.

After we set it up, Peter volunteered to be spinner.

'Let the games begin.' He cackled, before spinning the spinner. We all rolled his eyes at yet another Saw quote. 'Right hand blue.'

After another 5 games we all declared Char the winner, before collapsing onto the sofa.

'Whatdya wanna do now?' She mumbled leaning into Peter.

'We could watch a movie?' Bella suggested. I nodded.

'Sounds good. Which one? We got a ton.' I motioned to our colossal DVD collection on the wall. Her eyes widened and she went up to inspect it.

A few minutes later she came back and handed me a pile of DVD's. 'One of these, I don't mind.' She had picked Angels & Demons, Star Trek, Saw5 and The Notebook.

'I vote Angels & Demons.' I stated.

'NO! WE HAVE TO WATCH SAW!' Peter looked utterly crushed at the thought we weren't going to watch Saw.

'I say The Notebook.' Char stated, rubbing Peter's forearm softly.

'Your choice Darlin.' I stated, leaning back in the sofa. Bella cursed quietly, and bit her lip. She looked at each of us carefully, and cursed again as she picked up Saw.

'Let's humour Peter.' She tossed me the case, and I got up to put it in the DVD player. 'You're too cute for your own good.' She mumbled as she sat down next to Peter. He grinned and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

'That's how everyone feels about me. I'm just _too_ handsome. See, even _Jasper Fuckin' Whitlock_ can't resist these bad boys.' He joked, making puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and threw a remote at him.

'Keep dreaming.' I mumbled sitting next to Bella, pouting when she leaned over Pete's chest to whisper to Char.

'Are they always like this?' She grimaced.

Char nodded. 'Mmhmm. It gets worse.' She sighed grimly.

'Oh boy.' Bella leaned back nearer to me, but as Peter was still monopolizing her shoulder, I could do nothing but sit there and pout.

I didn't have to worry about that for long though, because as soon as the movie started Peter shot up from his seat, and layed on the floor, on his belly, in front of the TV the way a little kid would do. He even started kicking his legs.

Bella giggled, and snuggled into my chest. I sighed at the longing I felt, and started to run my hands through her hair, feeling the silky soft strands. This might just be my new hobby. Bella didn't mind though. In fact she closed her eyes and leaned _into_ my hand.

None of us really watched the movie though, well except Peter. He spent the whole movie cackling like a demented person every time something bad happened.

When the movie finished, we decided to watch Star Trek. Bad move.

Instead of watching the movie, Char and Bella decided to talk about how cute Captain Kirk was. The. Whole. Damn. Movie.

Me and Peter just sat the pouting at them, until they noticed. After then they sat in our laps, but continued to discuss his 'hotness.' Pshhh..

'He's got nothing on me.' Peter declared.

Bella and Char giggled. 'No, no Peter. I said you were adorable and cute – Like a kitten, or small child. But Chris Pine...' Bella trailed off, shaking her head.

'Let's just say I would happily lick him any day.' Char smiled, and her and Bella giggled.

'Okay, enough of this.' Peter stood up, and threw Charlotte over his shoulder. 'C'mon sexy, I'll remind you who you belong too.' He winked at me and Bella, before smacking Char's arse and running upstairs.

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her outside. 'Where are we going?' She asked.

'Away from there. Trust me, you want to be miles away when they are at it.' I shuddered.

'I'll take your word for it.' With that, she ran a bit faster.

We continued running for about 5 miles. When we stopped, we were in a little meadow. There was also a river at the edge of it. It was empty, seeing as it was so far into the forest. It had been untouched for years, you could tell. The grass and wild flowers grew freely, without the human hand restraining them.

There was a soothing waterfall that trickled softly.

Bella gasped and walked forward into the sunlight. She walked around the sunny field, while I watched her, still in the shadows, mesmerized. She truly was gorgeous.

After a while, she sat down in the grass and looked at me. 'Jay?' She called confused.

I smiled sadly. I couldn't go over there. It was in the sun, and I was wearing a short sleeved shirt. No, if I went out there she'd see all my scars and run away screaming. No way in hell was I letting that happen.

'Jay? Come over here.' She held out her arms, meaning for me to walk into them, but she gasped, distracted as she noticed her skin.

'Yeah.. We do that.' I shrugged leaning on a shady tree.

'We sparkle? We're the most dangerous creatures in the world... and we sparkle?' She snorted. 'Wow, Hollywood was way out.' I smiled at her, but she frowned.

'Why are you standing there?' She asked, upset.

'I can't Bella. You don't understand. I'm a monster. My scars will repulse you, and you'll run away from me faster than I can blink. I can't lose you B.' I frowned. She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

'Jazz, I've already _seen_ your scars. Don't you think if I was going to run, I would have done by now?' She asked.

'They look different in the sun.' I whispered.

'I don't give a shit if they glow bright pink Jay! I just... Please Jay.' She whimpered, looking up at me, with teary eyes. Oh shit... I made my girl cry.

'Hey now, what are the tears for?' I asked, wiping them away.

'I don't know... Just me over reacting. I just... Please?' She pleaded, with puppy dog eyes. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

'Alright fine, but when you're disgusted, remember – You asked for this.' I let her go and walked into the middle of the clearing before sitting down cross legged. Then I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst.

I felt the air shift as Bella mimicked my position opposite me.

'You're beautiful.' She whispered.

I opened my eyes and stared into hers. 'No I'm not. I'm repulsive – A dangerous monster.' I smiled sadly.

'No, you're wrong. And anyone who says otherwise should be burned alive.' She corrected, moving closer to me.

I shook my head. 'Jasper... You may not like your scars, but I do.' She confessed, stroking a few of them that were located on my lower arm.

'How can you like them?' I asked in disgust.

'It's simple. You've been looking at them as a horrible, unwanted reminder of how you got them, and every bad thing you did in the wars. _I_ look at them as a sign of how brave and strong you are. Jasper, every single one of these scars shows how much pain you have had to go through in your life, yet your still here and breathing and happy. I admire you Jasper, so fucking much.' I was suddenly hit with a wave of admiration so strong it knocked the unneeded breath right out of me.

As soon as it appeared it disappeared. I looked up at Bella in wonder. 'I felt you...' I told her. She smiled and nodded.

'I worked on it with Peter.' She confessed.

'So you really don't think I'm a monster then?' I asked shyly.

'Of course not!' She moved onto my hip and straddled my hips, giving me a tight hug. 'Jasper I don't know why I feel so attached to you, but I do. But I do know that I would _never_ be disgusted by you, and it actually hurt me to think that you thought I would be. Your scars represent _you_ Jasper, and your bravery and strength. Anyone who doesn't see that isn't worth your time Jay.' She shook her head, a rested it on my shoulder. I started rubbing patterns onto her back and thought about what she said.

Alice had never understood me, or accepted my scars. In fact they repulsed her so much, she made me wear a long sleeve top pretty much 24/7. Even when we were having sex.

I think that's why I expected Bella to be disgusted by them. **But, **I reminded myself, **Bella isn't Alice, Thank God. **Bella was sweet, funny and caring. She understood me and accepted my past, no questions asked. Alice hated my entire life. I sometimes wonder if she ever really loved me at all. Probably not.

Bella moved on my lap, drawing my attention to her. 'You okay? You're projecting. Anger, resentment, sorrow, and something else...' Shit.

'I'm fine darlin'.' I promised weakly.

'I feel like you aren't being honest with me. Something that you're not telling me. And I feel like it's important.' She frowned. I looked into her big doe eyes and sighed.

'I'm not. Well, I am, but there is something I'm not telling you.' She nodded for me to continue. 'Well when I was human, it was always my dream to join the army. So when the Civil war rolled up, it was the perfect opportunity. I was too young to enlist though, so I faked my age.

'I was a good soldier, and within a year I was quickly promoted to 'Major,' making me the youngest Major ever, at only 18.

'I was coming back from a mission in Galveston when I saw 3 beautiful women. After a quick conversation, two ran off leaving me with the one remaining woman. She was gorgeous, and being a southern gentleman, I asked if she was okay or if she needed help. After asking my name, she bit my neck. I collapsed in searing pain.

'3 days later I woke up, so to speak, at Base Camp. The same one we use today. The Woman explained the Wars to me, and that her name was Maria. The two others were Nettie and Lucy. After a few years, Maria and I took them out.

'Our army quickly rose to be the most powerful. Maria adored me, and was always trying to convince me to sleep with her. She said we were made for each other. I never believed her though.

'One job I had was to dispose of the Newborns, when they turned one year old (If they didn't have any powers) That's how I met Peter. I was trying to convince Maria that he _did_ have a gift, and wasn't just a good guesser. When I called for one of the Newborns to be destroyed, he flipped out, and screamed for her to run. I didn't stop them. That was the last time I saw Pete and Char for a long time.

'With Peter gone, I slowly started to slip into a depression. Maria got annoyed with me, and made me work even harder than I normally did.

'Eventually though, Pete and Char came back for me. They told me how different life was for Vamps up North. That we could walk around during the day because it's not as Sunny up there. That there is no fights for land, and that everyone coexists peacefully. I left with them and for a while I was happy.

'After a few years, I had left Char and Pete for a bit because I needed to be on my own for a while. To sort out my thoughts. Since it was raining and I didn't want to stand out, I slipped into a local diner.

'As soon as I entered, a tiny Vampire bounced over to me. She explained her name was Alice, and that she could see the future. She saw that we would fall in love, and we would join a Coven of 'Vegetarian Vampires.' That means they drink from animals.

'I believed her, I have no shit in hell _why_, but I did. I took her hand and we walked off into the sunset. Or so I believed.

'The Cullen's was the family we joined. There were 7 of us all together. Carlisle, the head vamp, and Esme, his wife. Edward, he could read minds. Emmett, biggest fucking vampire you're ever seen, and Rosalie, second most prettiest vampire you'll ever see.' I eyed Bella, who _was_ a goddess. No one could compare to her.

'They welcomed us with open arms, and I truly felt at home with them. For about 2 decades. I soon began feeling a longing, a pulling sensation, a voice nagging in my head that I wasn't supposed to be there. That I belonged here, in the South. But I endured it. For Alice. She seemed _so_ happy, and I didn't want to hurt her.

'After another 7 decades, everyone went on a hunt. Except Alice and Edward. They had gone on one a few days prior, so had no need to hunt again. I was halfway through draining a deer when Peter called. He muttered 3 words then hung up. "Get home now." Thinking Alice was in trouble I ran as fast as I could.

'Instead of feeling terror when I reached the house, I felt lust. Long story short, I found out my 'Brother' and Wife had been fucking behind my back.

'With nothing tying me to the North anymore, I ran straight to Peter and Char. They agreed to come back to the wars with me, after we gave some rules to Maria. We get weekends off, and Pete and Char were promoted to my right hand people.' I finished smiling. 'I don't know what I'd do without them.'

Bella put her hands on the side on my face, and stared into my eyes. 'Thank you Jay...' She whispered, tenderly placing a slow kiss to my forehead. When she leaned back, she pushed her hand softly through my hair. I placed my hand on top of her other one, which was currently located above my silent heart.

As we touched, we skin started to tingle. 'Do you feel it too?' I whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes.

'What is it?' She asked me. I wish I could answer but I had no clue.

She opened her eyes and stared directly into mine. 'Mine.' She claimed, pushing her hand harder in my dormant heart.

'Always.' I whispered back. I took my free hand and placed it over her heart. 'But only if this is mine?'

She smiled. 'Do you really have to ask that? Of _course_ it's yours. It's not like I need it anyway.' She giggled.

'Thank you... For making me see them in a new light. Thank you for not running away.' I whispered tenderly.

'I'm never going anywhere Jay.' She smiled, grabbing my hand.

**So... Hey :)**

**This chapter is important. Not only does it show their playful sides, it also shows Jasper's more vulnerable side.**

**Sorry you had to sit and read Jasper's history. If you're anything like me, you must have read it about a thousand times now...**

**But like I said, it was important.**

**Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

We had been lying there for about another 2 hours, when Peter called saying it was safe to go home.

We ran home and by the time we got home, it was 9pm. That, unfortunately meant we would have to go back to camp soonish.

'B, you can go have a shower first if you want.' I told her, logging on to the computer. She beamed, and kissed my cheek.

'Thanks Jay.' She zoomed up the stairs. Char was also showering in her and Peter's ensuite bathroom. Peter was packing, so I had a few minutes of quiet time.

I logged onto my email, knowing there would be at least one new email. I was right.

**Inbox(1)**

**From: **

**Dear Jasper,**

**I miss you. So much. Emmett does too. **

**I know I've said this in almost every email I have sent you, but other than Em, you are the only real family I have. Please, please come home.**

**I know you won't want to because **_**THEY**_** are here, but you can ignore them – Just like me and Em do! **

**Or let me and Em come to you! Please Jasper, I just need to see you again.**

**Anything interesting new happening up where you are this week? Em got his hand stuck in a radiator. And that was the highlight of the week. You can see how boring things have got up here. We need you Jasper. When you were here, Em and You played jokes. They were as annoying as hell, but they gave the house life. **

**We miss you.**

**Love Rose and Em xxx**

I sighed. After I left the Cullen's, Rose and Em were the _only_ ones who even tried to contact me.

We exchanged emails every week now, always the same. Her begging me to come home, me saying no.

I was really grateful though. It was nice to speak to her. She was my sister, and I missed her. Em too.

I started to type my reply.

**Rosie,**

**I know you want me to come home, but I can't. I've got responsibilities up here now. I have a **_**life**_**. A **_**family**_**. And now's just not a good time to visit.**

**I'm just starting to let Alice go. I can't return, or I may never get better. Maybe someday Rose. Just... Not now.**

**A new girl was changed this week. Her name is Bella. And trust me – She lives up to her name. She's gorgeous, and funny, and smart, and... Perfect. **

**She has three gifts - She can sleep, control the elements and she has a shield.**

**She's incredible, and I wish you could meet her. **

**I have to head back now, but we'll talk again next week.**

**Jay xx**

I sighed, and turned off the computer after logging out.

As I stood up, I heard Bella's footsteps come around the corner. 'Hey, I'm done now.' She smiled.

I looked at her. Her hair was especially shiny, and smelled of bananas and pineapple. It was very tropical, and complemented her natural scent. It fell in long brown ringlets to her hips. She was wearing one of my tops that was a bit too small for me, it was a AC/DC one. She was also wearing some of Char's skinny jeans.

'We really need to get you some of your own clothes.' I frowned.

She looked worried. 'Jay, if you don't want me wearing your shirt, I'll find another one.' I chuckled, and pulled her into a hug.

'Silly, beautiful girl. I don't mind you in my clothes, in fact, I _love_ you in my clothes. It's incredibly sexy. But I thought you might like your _own_ clothes, so you don't have to borrow Char's.'

'Oh.' She stated. I smiled, holding her into my chest.

'Yeah, oh.' I kissed her hair, then pulled away reluctantly. 'I really ought to shower before we head back.' She pouted but nodded, and bounded off into the longue.

I smiled at her, then ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Not wasting anytime, I stripped and jumped in the shower.

I savoured the feeling of the warm water hitting my skin.

After quickly shampooing and conditioning my hair, I used some body wash and jumped out.

'JASPER! WE NEED TO GO SOOOOON!' Peter shouted.

'Lemme get dressed.' I spoke normally, rolling my eyes. I'm sure he forgets we have superhuman hearing.

I put on some boxers, and some grey jeans. I also put on a dark blue t-shirt and my combat boots.

When I was done, I walked down the stairs. Bella beamed, and ran over to me. 'Hello.' She said, throwing her arms around me.

'Hi.' I whispered, burying my face in her hair.

'What's wrong?' She asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

'How did you know something was wrong?' I asked.

I felt her shrug. 'Just did. Now answer.' She demanded.

Sighing, I answered. 'I just don't think I can go back to treating you like shit.' I answered.

'It's fine Jay, I know it's for our safety and that you don't mean it.' She smiled.

'Guys, we really ought to go now.' Char said sticking her head in the door. We nodded, and I grabbed Bella's hand. We all walked to the paddock, where Peter had tacked up Baron and...

'Hey Peter, you never told me what your horse is called.' I told him, jumping on Baron and extending my hand for Bella.

'You never asked.' He shot back. I gave him a 'look.' 'Alright fine, he's called Snowball.' He said proudly. Bella and Char burst out into fits of giggles.

'Snowball? Really Peter? He's not even white!' His horse was Brown.

'So? I think that is horse discrimination.' He frowned.

'Aw Peter... You're so cute.' Bella giggled, looking at him over my shoulder.

He brightened up at that, and puffed out his chest. 'Yes I am. And don't forget it.' She giggled again.

'Anyway Jasper, if you don't think _my_ horses name is good, what's yours?' He asked.

'His name is Baron. It means noble warrior.' I told him proudly. He snorted.

'Well that's cliché.' He rolled his eyes.

'Is not!' Bella protested. 'Baron is better than Snowball any day.' She boasted. I nodded.

Peter shook his head. 'Nu uh. I bet we could beat you in a race.' He betted.

'You're on.' Bella said. '3... 2... 1... GO!' We both made our horses gallop, but after a minute I slowed Baron down to a trot.

'Jasper! What are you doing? GO! We're going to lose!' She shouted.

'No we're not. I've ridden with Peter enough to know our horses are built for distance not speed. Soon Peter will slow down, then we'll go faster.' She nodded and we sped up a little until Peter was in sight.

As I predicted, after about 3 miles Peter began to slow. With the camp only about another 2 miles away, I forced Baron to canter.

We passed Peter in a few minutes. 'Shit.' He cursed.

A mile away, I made Baron gallop, ignoring Peter's screams behind me.

We were the first ones to arrive at the camp, and when we did, everyone's emotions turned to confusion and fear.

I walked Baron to the stables. There was a frightened Newborn there. 'Put Baron away, and make sure he gets some fresh hay.' I commanded, as Peter raced in on Snowball. He looked distraught, but he couldn't complain because of where we were.

'Well raced Major.' He said, through gritted teeth. I smirked smugly at him.

'Training begins as usual tomorrow.' I announced, before walking to my tent. I heard Bella, Peter and Char sigh.

'Go to your tent Bella. We still have a few hours until training.' Char instructed. I heard Bella agree and kiss them both on the cheeks. I glared at every man I passed, warning them that if they touched her, they _would_ die.

When I reached the tent I held it open for Bella. She said a quiet thank you, and walked in. I sent a final glare to everyone else and closed the tent door.

'I'm sorry.' I apologized sheepishly. She smiled, and shrugged, picking up the book she was reading the other day.

'No biggie.' She smiled, settling onto the sofa. I whimpered pathetically, grabbed a book and sat down next to her.

After a few minutes, I decided this wasn't working. I snuck a look at Bella and saw she was engrossed in her book.

I bit my lip.

_Kiss her._ A voice in my head whispered. Wait, what? As I looked at her I was immediately astounded by her beauty. I couldn't deny I was attracted to her in that sense, she really was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

And she was sweet too. Selfless. I hadn't known her long, but I could already tell she'd do anything for the ones she loves.

_And she's your mate..._ The voice echoed around my head. I couldn't think of anything to say/think.

I know I had denied it when Charlotte had told me, but now that I had had time to think about it, it really wasn't such a bad thing. Who was I kidding? If Bella really was my mate, I would be the luckiest mother fucker alive.

She seemed to sense my gaze and looked up to meet my eyes. 'What?' She asked self consciously. I smiled and shook my head.

'Nothing. Sorry if I made you worried.' I tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, and returned to my book. I heard her breathing speed up slightly, but she didn't speak.

We were silent for another few minutes. I snuck another look at her.

I opened my mouth to speak, when Peter walked in. 'Major, there was an incident over the weekend. Similar to what happened to Bella-Bean.' He told me, smiling and waving to Bella. 'Char's in our tent if you wanna see her.' He told her. She nodded, and bookmarked her page.

'See you later darlin'.' I kissed her cheek as I walked past.

We quickly made our way to the Changing tent, and saw a man that could be no older than 17. He, unlike Bella, was screaming and thrashing around. Two of the other nurses were trying to restrain him. I sent him a dose of lethargy, to tire him. It worked, and he stopped fighting.

'When was he bitten?' I asked one of the nurses.

'We're not sure. He was brought in at 1am yesterday.' I nodded. That means the change had been occurring for about 28 hours.

'Keep an eye on him.' I told them. 'And tell me when he starts to wake up.' I nodded at their confirmations and walked out the door, Peter on my heels.

'Not gonna sit by his side and hold his hand Major?' He teased as we walked to his tent.

'Don't start Peter. I'm still trying to work everything out.' I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face.

'Bout what?' He asked, as we stopped walking and leaned against a wall. 'C'mon Jazz. I'm your best friend. You gotta tell me.'

'Char said Bella's my mate.' I told him. He beamed.

'Dude, congratulations man!' He exclaimed, slapping me on the back. He noticed my face. 'What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy?' He asked.

I sighed. 'It's just... I went thinking, for _so_ many years, that Alice was my mate. What if the same thing happens to Bella? What if my heart gets crushed again?' I asked.

'Jasper... I haven't known Bella long, but I know she'd never hurt you. See, with _Alice_.. It was constantly about her. "I want , I think, I need." But Bella's selfless. She puts everyone before herself. Plus she's just too nice to hurt anyone.' He told me, smiling slightly.

'Thanks Peter.' I smiled.

'Jazz – Talk to her. Tell her you're worried. She'll understand.' He gave me a man hug, and we walked over to Pete and Char's tent.

We could hear Bella and Char laughing over something. When they saw us they just laughed more.

'Okay, now I'm worried.' Peter confessed, eyes roaming – Looking for a prank or something.

'You-u guys! We ar-aren't g-going t-to pra-ank you!' Char choked out through her laughter.

Bella was laughing too much, so she just held out a picture. I took it with caution, and saw it was from when I had actually pranked Peter. He was covered head to toe in neon pink goo and his expression was like someone had just shoved an alarm clock up his ass.

I started laughing and Peter took it from my hand. 'Aw shit.' He complained.

'Don't think you g-get off s-so easily-y cow-boy.' Bella laughed as she handed me another picture.

I took it carefully and groaned when I saw it. It was a picture of me with glue and feathers, staring at my car like someone had just run over my puppy. Peter had attacked my pride and joy – My car.

He had turned it from a gorgeous cherry red Jaguar e-type into a bright pink clown car. Complete with red nose and a horn. I was distraught.

'Now _this_ was a good prank.' Peter had snatched the photo from me, and he now laughed, remembering that prank.

'Yeah.. I forgot about that.' I complained. 'You still owe me a new Jaguar, you know?' I reminded him. 'I loved that car.' I'm sure my face now represented the photo. Well, minus the glue and feathers.

The girls 'Aww-ed'.

'Aww... Jazz. You're so cute.' Char cooed.

'Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets you a new car, hot stuff.' Bella promised, kissing the corner of my mouth. I swear my still heart skipped a beat.

I pulled her into me and gave her a tight hug. She exhaled, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

'Aww, look at you two all loved up.' Char joked.

'Go away.' I mumbled into Bella's neck, whilst breathing in her heavenly scent.

'Can't training is beginning now.' Peter told us. I sighed, and pulled away from Bella reluctantly.

'Kay.' I sighed, taking Bella's hand and leading her outside. I dropped her hand as I spoke. 'Peter, I wish for you to continue training with Bella today. She needs to be ready around here. Are you okay with that Bella?' I asked her. She smiled slightly and nodded. 'Good. Char, I want you to take Power training today. I'll handle normal training.'

When we reached the crowd of newborns. 'Alright, silence.' I demanded in a calm, but menacing tone. 'Today, it's power training with Captain Davies, and Combat training with me.' I told them. 'My group will be here, the Powers group will be in the fields. Dismissed.' I told them.

I winked at Bella before she disappeared with Pete. I turned to the newborns frowned.

'Let's get this show on the road then.' I told them clapping my hands together.

**So yeah... New chapter :)**

**So a lot of you have been asking if the Cullen's are going to be in it again, in particular Alice and Edward. Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) **

**It will get a heck lot more interesting next chapter, and the couple after that.. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Rachel x.x.x**


	7. Chapter 7

Training was long and stressful for the next couple of days, and because of it, I only saw Bella very briefly. And that made me annoyed.

Peter, being the smug assed bastard he is, decided to rub in the fact he got to see Bella every day for hours on end. He came very close to being dismembered many times.

Luckily for him though, the weekend arrived quickly. And I _finally_ would be able to hang with Bella.

'Mm.. Jay?' She asked, rubbing her eyes as she walked through our tent door.

'Hey gorgeous. You tired?' I asked, as I closed my book. She nodded and yawned.

'Exhausted. Peter Pan and Charlie Brown want to know if you're ready to go?' She asked. I smiled at her nicknames.

'You bet.' I stood up and we walked to the stables.

'Jazzman! Hells Bells!' Peter greeted, as he handed me Baron's reigns.

'Peter Pan!' Bella beamed at him. He laughed.

'Bella-Bean!' He grinned.

'Peter Parker!' She shot back.

'Jizzabella!' She giggled, and whacked him around the head.

'Pervert.' She smiled, climbing on Baron.

'That wasn't a very good nickname.' He told her.

'It wasn't supposed to be. You just _are_ a pervert.' She smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist.

'We can continue this at home you know. Bella's tired, and I would like to get home sometime today.' I sighed. I'd had such a busy week, I just wanted to get home and relax with my girl. Peter, sensing my mood, started moving and soon we were cantering home.

'You okay Jay?' Bella asked quietly as we rode.

'Just stressed.' I admitted. She kissed my neck and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

'I know something that will relax you.' She said. 'We'll do it at home.' She told me. I almost choked.

'What?' I asked, in disbelief.

'What? Oh Shit! I didn't.. Oh fuck, shit.' She mumbled. 'I didn't mean it like _that_. Sorry, no sex today.' She joked. I relaxed slightly.

'Then what did you mean?' I asked.

'Well, when I was human I used to be great at giving massages. And seeing as you're so tense, I was gonna give you one. Well, if you want one that is.' She told me.

'I'd love one B. So, _so_ fucking much it's unbelievable.' I told her honestly.

'Good. Well that's the plan then. Massage you then sleep.' She smiled against my neck.

'Mmm... Sounds good.' I agreed. 'Although, the sex sounded better.' I joked.

'You're as bad as Peter!' She giggled, slapping my arm. 'No sex.'

We spent the rest of the 15 minute ride in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Bella immediately perked up though, as soon as we were outside. She was grinning from ear to ear.

'Is it weird that I love this place so much, and I've only ever been here once?' She asked me, as she hopped off Baron.

'Not really. Char's an awesome ass designer.' I smiled, as I handed Baron's reigns to Peter.

'I know. She's incredible. But it's more than that. I just feel... At home here. Comfortable, you know?' She told me as I walked her up the stairs to my room.

'So you lay down, and I'll do the rest.' She beamed up at me, and I did as she wished.

I felt Bella crawl on the bed, and soon she was straddling my waist.

'Okay, tell if something feels bad. I might be a bit rusty.' She said. She started to rub soothing circles into my back, and I immediately moaned.

'That feels so fucking good B.' She, encouraged, pressed a little bit harder. Then she started working her way down my back, rubbing and soothing. I was moaning quite frequently, and I could tell she was pleased with her work.

I heard her yawn a couple of times, and when she had massaged down to my feet, she stopped.

'Feeling better?' She asked, laying down next to me. I beamed at her then nodded.

'That was incredible. I think that might have to become a weekly thing.' I grinned cheekily.

'Mmm... If you're lucky.' She smiled, as she pushed some hair back from my face.

I held the covers open for her. 'C'mon, you're tired, so sleep.' She did as I said, and climbed into bed.

'You're gonna stay... Right Jay? Like last time?' She asked. I smiled softly and nodded.

'Sure... If you want.' I climbed under the covers with her. She wiggled herself into my arms.

'Night Jay...' She mumbled as she pressed a soft kiss to my clavicle, before drifting off. I listened as her breathing evened out.

I held her for a good 5 hours, before the temptation got too much to handle. I pulled back slightly and took in her beautiful face in.

Her pale skin, her heart-shaped face, her slightly out of proportion mouth, her cute button nose, her long eyelashes and last, but certainly not least, her gorgeous cascading brown hair. She truly was beautiful... And she was mine.

I couldn't help the sudden wave of pride that swept through me. She was all _mine_... Well, she would be, once I told her.

Looking at her once again, I couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss her lips... So lightly, as if it were a feather that touched her. Then I realised what I was doing, and pulled away. Slowly and carefully, I released her from my arms and slipped out of the bed, and down the stairs. I was out the door straight away.

I started to walked around the house until I reached the back. Here, the garden backed on to a big lake. Because of the water, the banks and surrounding areas were teaming with life. The flowers and grass were all healthy.

The steady sound of the water was relaxing and peaceful.

This is where I always came to think. It was just so soothing.

I found my favourite rock to sit on, and sat on it Indian-style. I let my fingers fiddle with the grass beside me.

How could I have let my guard down? Every time I saw her, the urge to kiss her, _claim_ her, increased tenfold. But each time I put up a shield, and resisted. Except this time.

She just looked so beautiful sleeping – Happy, Calm, Relaxed. She truly was gorgeous.

Even so, I shouldn't have _kissed_ her. I should have been strong enough to resist. I was so _stupid_. I don't even know if she likes me back!

I groaned and rubbed my face, then ran my hands through my wavy hair. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear her approaching.

'Jay?' A small voice asked. I looked up, and saw the woman who possessed my thoughts. I smiled at her.

'Hey B.' I whispered, and patted the space next to me. She danced over and sat down, leaning her head on my shoulder.

'Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone.' She frowned.

'Sorry kitten. I just had some thinking to do.' I replied, fiddling with her hair.

'I could tell. I called your name 5 times before you responded.' She told me. 'It's gorgeous out here.' She whispered, as we watched the sun rise above the lake.

'Mm.. I know. It's why I like coming here to think.' I told her. We were silent for a few minutes.

'What's on your mind Jay?' She asked, as she looked up at me with her dark eyes.

'Nothing much.' I responded.

'Bullshit.' She frowned. 'Jasper, you really think you can lie to me?' She asked.

I sighed. 'How did you know?'

'Easy. You don't normally think 'bout things. You're impulsive. The fact you're caught up in your thoughts says something's wrong.' She told me. I was impressed she had picked up on that. 'So spill, now.' She demanded.

I sighed, and got up. I started pacing in front of her. She watched me, worried. 'Okay... If I tell you, you have to promise _not_ to freak out.' I made her promise. She looked confused, but nodded slightly. I took a deep breath. _Well, it's now or never._

'Okay, have you ever heard the story of soul mates? ' I asked her.

'You mean, the one where everyone was born with 2 heads, 4 arms and 4 legs, but God punished them by splitting them in half?' She asked. I nodded.

'Yeah, that one. Well, I don't know if that story is true, _but_ it is to some extent.' She furrowed her brow, and tilted her head to the side slightly.

'Vampires all have a soul mate. Every single one of them. And the love between mates... They love they have, or the love they _could _have is... Mind blowing. It's like nothing else on the planet. Once you have found your mate, gravity doesn't hold you to the earth anymore. You mate does. The bond between them is incredible – It's so strong, and forms so quickly. They're destined to be together forever.' I told her.

'Like Peter and Char?' She asked.

'Yeah, exactly like Peter and Char.' I confirmed.

'So, why are you telling me this? And why are so worried?' She asked confused.

I took another deep breath, and ran my hands through my hair one last time, before moving in front of her. I kneeled slowly and took her hand in mine.

'Bella sweetheart, I... I think... _We_ are mates.' I told her slowly, staring right into her eyes.

She gasped softly. 'Really?' She whispered.

'I think so. So do Pete and Char. It's the only reason I can think of to explain why I care about you so much, so quickly.' I told her honestly.

'You're my soul mate?' She asked. I bit my lip and nodded. 'And I'm _your_ soul mate?' I smiled at how that sounded, and nodded again. 'Oh.' Oh? Shit, that doesn't sound good.

She looked hopeful, confused and happy all at the same time. Then only confusion was left. 'Wait. Can I ask you something?' She asked. My heart dropped, but I swallowed and nodded.

'Whatever you want, gorgeous.' I promised.

She smiled briefly. 'Does this mean I can kiss you?' She asked. I laughed in relief.

'That's it? Shit B, I was shitting myself just then. I thought you were gonna turn me down.' I chuckled, as I squeezed her hands.

'Never Jay!' She told me. 'So can I kiss you?' She asked hopefully.

'No.' I told her, watching as her face fell. 'You can't, because I'm gonna kiss you.' Before she had a chance to reply my lips were on hers.

I sighed at the contact and moved closer to her. My hands moved slowly up her body, one resting on her waist and the other tangling itself into her beautiful hair. Her own hands moved into my hair, pulling me even closer.

After a while, I decided to take the kiss further. I nipped lightly on her lip, before running my tongue along it, signalling I wanted to be let into her mouth. She soon let me in, and our tongues began to rub each other tenderly.

I moved my hands off her waist, and out of her hair, and cupped both of her cheeks before pulling away slightly. I rested my forehead against hers, and stared lovingly into hers eyes.

I smiled a sloppy smile. 'You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.' I told her, chuckling.

'I think I do.' She smiled as she reached for my hands, and intertwining them with her own. I moved off the ground and sat down next to her. She turned and kissed me again, before resting her head on my shoulder.

'Forever?' She asked.

'Forever.' I whispered.

**So... Yah...**

**In this chapter it gets a _lot_ more exciting..**

**I didn't really want to have to skip the training, but.. Otherwise it would have dragged on.**

**Anyway, _please review!_ It means so, so much! (:**

**Rachel x.x.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**7 Years Later...**

**JPOV**

'Jay?' The most beautiful voice called.

'Yes kitten?' I answered as I closed my book, looking up.

Bella had just walked in, looking as radiant as ever. She beamed at me and climbed onto my lap. 'Char suggested we go hunting now, so we don't have to worry about it later.' She told me, as she combed her fingers through my hair. Unfortunately for me, this was a _big, big, _turn on for me. And she knew it.

'I'd love to B, but Peter said he wanted to talk to me about something at the house.' I frowned, burying my face into her hair. I could imagine her pouting.

'Oh fine.' She paused. 'I'll see you later though, right?' She asked seductively.

'Ur.. yeah.' I finished lamely. Wow, 7 years of being with her, and she still gets to me as much as the first day.

'Oh good! I have something new I've been wanting to test out.' She giggled and winked.

I cleared my throat. 'Hunt quickly... _Please?_' I begged.

She nodded and kissed me, quickly but tenderly.

'I love you Jay.' She pecked my lips, before getting up and walking out of the door.

'I love you too, sugar!' I called after her.

I smiled as I remembered the first time we said 'I love you' to each other...

_We were sitting in our spot... The place where I had told Bella all about mates. _

_We weren't really talking about anything, just sitting here enjoying each other's company. _

_The sun spilled through the clouds, and shone all over Bella and I. I looked at the angel in my arms. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell she was awake. God damn, she was beautiful._

_I cupped her cheek, rubbing it with my thumb. She opened her eyes, and stared into mine, smiling slightly. And in that moment, I knew I was done for._

'_I love you.' I blurted out, before I could stop myself. She beamed up at me._

'_I love you too Jay.' She smiled, as she kissed me softly, and layed back down. Oh my god.._

_How did I get so lucky?_

I smiled, and put my book on the table. Walked out the tent and across the courtyard to the stables.

Only Peter was in there, with his horse, Donkey. I know right? Creative.

Snowball and Baron had now become too old to ride frequently, so they now lived at the ranch, and we payed a nearby neighbour to feed them during the week.

I had got another black stallion, which Bella and I named General. We thought it fit.

Peter had decided to get a grey stallion. And yes, he called it Donkey.

His defence? **'Hey dude, Eddie Murphy is a legend.' **We had tried to reason with him, but he just sat there with his eyes closed, arms crossed, head turned away like a stroppy child and ignored us. It didn't affect me, but the girls cracked and started gushing about how 'cute' he was. I don't see it.

Bella had also gotten a horse. Well, Char shared with her. They had gotten a brown and white mare, that they called Ramona. It meant 'Wise Defender.'

Unfortunately, General had got something stuck in his hoof and the horse shoe had cracked, so that means I have to ride with Peter. Oh, the joy.

'C'mon Major!' Peter called, and ran his hands over the top of his trousers, lifting his shirt up slightly and biting his lip. I could feel his mischief. Oh lord, save me now.

I took a deep breath and walked over to him and... Donkey.

I climbed on the back and waited for Peter to move. He didn't.

'Hello? Peter? Go!' I shoved him in the back.

'Nu uh Major, safety first.' He smirked, and pulled my hands around his waist.

'Peter!' I groaned, as he laughed. I moved my hands to the saddle and held on, as Peter finally moved.

20 minutes of awkward silence, we rode into the courtyard outside the ranch. When we stopped, we jumped off.

'Pete? I'll put Donkey away. I want to see Captain and Baron anyway.' I told him, taking Donkey's reigns from him. He shrugged.

'Whatever man. I'll be masturbating.' He joked. At least... I hope he joked. I shuddered and walked Donkey to the stable.

As soon as my horses spotted me, they walked over to their stall door, and whimpered. I put Donkey away in with Snowball, petting them both, before walking over to Baron and General.

'Hey guys.' I cooed, using one hand to stroke each of their noses softly. 'How have you been?'

As you can see, Bella got to me. She encouraged me to bond with the horses... And now I love 'em. Something Peter teases me about. Constantly.

I stroked them a bit more before noticing their water and food was real low. Snowball and Donkey's was too. I bet Ramona won't have any, as it hasn't been refilled all week.

After I took off all of Donkey's riding equipment, I got the hose and refilled all of their water troughs.

I got the bag and poured out some dry mix into each of their trays, and was just refilling Snowball's and Donkey's hay, when someone cleared their throat behind me.

Startled, I turned and came face-to-face with 6 pairs of golden eyes I'd hoped I'd never see again.

'Oh shit.' I whispered, picking up the hay barrel, and placing it in S/D's stall.

I repeated the process for Ramona's stall, and G/B's stall, before turning to address them.

'I don't know what the hell ya'll are doin' here, but if you think you can just walk in here after _17 years_ you can just turn around.' I drawled, running a hand through my hair.

'Son, we've missed you.' Carlisle smiled, stepping forward to greet me. He held his arms out for a hug. I growled at him and stepped back.

'_Missed_ me?' I spat. 'Like I believe that _bullshit._' I frowned, walking over to the back of the barn, where there was some pain relief tablets, that General needed to take for his foot. The cracked hoof/shoe had caused the ankle to swell.

'How can you say that Jasper?' Esme gasped.

I laughed without humour, as I gave General an apple, after stuffing the tablet into it.

'I don't know, let's see... Not _once _in **17 years** have any of you tried to contact me!' I said, hurt and annoyed.

'Not true! We tried to call you, but you left your mobile at home.' Carlisle told me. 'We couldn't think of any other way to communicate with you.'

'Speak for yourself.' Rosie said, standing forward. 'Carlisle, Jasper is telling the truth. You never tried to contact him.'

'There was no way _to_ contact him Rose.' Edward said, frustrated.

'**Bullshit.** I've been speaking to him every weekend since he left.' She told them. 'So has Em.' They all gasped as Rosie walked forward and I engulfed her in a hug.

'I've missed you sister.' I whispered. 'You too Em.' I told him as I gave him a man hug.

'Next time, dipshits, you might want to try email. Or call Pete and Char.' Em glared at them. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Pete zoomed in.

'Someone said my- HOLY SHIT!' He shouted.

'Yep, thanks for that Peter.' I frowned, as I tried to regain hearing in my ear.

'My bad.' He walked over to stand next to me, flanking me. Like he would do in battle.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose and Em were having their own little argument between themselves. Alice however...

Alice had been staring at me since she walked in. And it was making me _extremely_ uncomfortable.

'Oh Jazzy!' She exclaimed, in a high nasal voice. Ew. How had I found _that_ attractive? 'I missed you.' She proclaimed, as she threw herself at me. Damn she was fast.

In less than half a second, her arms were wrapped around my waist. 'We never should have broken up. I _love _you!' She lied.

A deafening growl erupted from my chest, as I pushed her off of me. 'No. Alice. You loved _using_ me. You enjoyed making me your sick little puppet. You never cared about me. So don't pretend you did.'

She gasped and looked 'shocked,' I think she just looked constipated. 'Jazzy, you can't say that! I _saved you!_' She told me. I snorted.

'Not really. I was never really happy with ya'll. But here... here is _home._ And here are my family.' I told them. Carlisle and Esme looked devastated.

'You need me Jasper. You won't be able to function right without me. Or you'll get sex deprivation.' She said, trying to look sexy.

Peter burst into laughter. 'Jasper? Sex deprived?' More laughter. 'Yeah right, he gets more than _me!_' More laughter. 'Cause he's a lucky mother-fucking bastard with a horny hot-ass fiancé!'

'Fiancé? Jasper, _I'm_ your _wife_.' She held up her ring finger, to show me the ring I gave her 20 years ago. 'You can't get married again. Oh! Unless this is your way of asking me! I'd love to Jasper!'

I snorted. 'Yeah right. Keep dreaming bitch.' I paused. 'But seriously, I thought you got the divorce papers?' I asked confused. 'I mean, they were returned signed. By you.' I told her.

She shook her head. 'I never signed, or received anything sent by you.' She sneered.

'Oh, that was meant for _Alice? _Opps.' Rose smirked, stepping forward to stand next to me. I snickered.

'You did WHAT!' Alice screeched, launching herself at Rose. Alice, stupidly, didn't add Em into the equation. One second she was flying through the air, the next she was being squashed by Em.

'So Jasper, when are we going to meet this 'Hot-Ass Fiancé of yours?' Rosie asked me, smiling.

'Right about now.' Pete winked at her, as horse steps sounded down our drive. I instantly brightened at the idea of seeing Bella.

'Whatever. She's probably just a filthy whore.' Alice said, standing up. I soon had her dangling off the ground, and pinned to the wall. Ferocious growls were pouring from my chest.

'You will _**NEVER**_ say _**ANYTHING**_like that about _ my _Bella **EVER** again.' My growls didn't subside as I stared her in the eye. I could see her fear in her eyes.

This was no longer the Jasper Hale they knew, this was Jasper Whitlock, God of War.

'Jasper! Let her down!' Carlisle commanded.

'You think that will help?' Peter laughed. 'You just have to pray he doesn't kill her.'

At that moment, Bella and Char rode in on Ramona. Their eyes widened, and Bella jumped off and ran over to me.

'Jay.' She whispered, touching my back. I relaxed.

'See I was right! A. Cheap. Filthy. Whore.' Alice sneered. I roared in rage, and grabbing her hand, I tore her lower arm from her body. She screamed in pain.

'Jasper.' Bella whispered, grabbing my arms, and pulling them from Alice's neck. I dropped her to the ground and turned around, so my face my buried in Bella's hair.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered, handing her Alice's arm.

She laughed, causing me to smile slightly, and threw the arm away like it had electrocuted her. 'Jasper, I'm not mad. I'm actually glad you taught that fugly skank a lesson. I just don't think it would be fair to them to kill her.' She gestured to Carlisle with her thumb.

'Mmm.. I love you.' I told her, kissing her soundly on the lips.

'Love you too.' She mumbled before pulling away. 'Okay, let's get this show on the road.' She announced clapping her hands. 'Okay, so I'm Bella, I'm Jasper's fiancé and mate.' She announced, grabbing my hand. Everyone looked shocked, and surprised, but didn't object.

'I'm Carlisle, this is my mate Esme, my son Edward, my daughter Rosalie and My son Emmett. You already know Alice.' He smiled, as she shook his hand. 'It's good to meet you. Thanks for stopping him. As annoying as Alice can be, she's family.' Bella shrugged.

Surprising me, and everyone else, she walked over to Rose and Em. 'Thank you.' She smiled at them.

'For what?' Rose asked back.

'It may not seem like a lot, but the fact you two stayed in contact with Jay meant a lot to him. Even if he'll never admit it.' She giggled cutely. I watched as she hugged them both, before walking back to my side.

'So Carlisle, I don't get the feeling this is a friendly visit. After all, that could have happened anytime in the last 17 years, why now?' He sighed.

'Jasper, could we move somewhere more private?' He asked. I nodded and began leading the way with Bella, Pete and Char.

'Bella-Bean?' Peter staged whispered.

'Peter Parker?' She whispered back.

'You didn't say hello to me.' He pouted. She awed him.

'You're fucking adorable, you know that?' He nodded smugly. 'Anyway: Hello Peter, how is my favourite bitch doin' today?' She asked.

'I'm doin' good girl. How you doin'?' He asked in a weird ghetto type voice. **(If any of you watch Shane Dawson, think Shanaynay :] ) **

'I'm good.' She smirked at him. I held the door open for everyone once we reached my study.

I walked around to my desk, and sat in the big chair. I pulled Bella on to my lap.

'You have privacy, now speak.' I commanded in what Bella called my 'Major voice,' or my 'freaky-ass-scary-shit voice.'

'Okay, well we were hunting in our newest location – Forks, Washington, when we came across a pair of nomads. They had just killed two humans, so we explained how we drank from animals, and asked if they could refrain from hunting in our territory. They agreed, but moved to the reservation. Where shape shifters live. We have a treaty not to kill fight, if we don't kill humans. They took down the male human drinker, but now the female, _Victoria_, wants revenge on us as she believes we killed her mate.' He finished.

I stared at him. 'So? Take her down. Not rocket science.' I rolled my eyes.

'It's not as simple as that, I'm afraid.' He reached into his bag and pulled out 6 or so newspaper clippings, and placed them in front of me. I shifted Bella slightly, and took the earliest dated one, and read it quickly. And then the next one.

The more I read, the more I knew what was happening.

'She's creating an army.' I stated. Carlisle nodded grimly.

'Jay?' Bella asked confused.

'Victoria is creating an army of newborn vampires in Seattle.' I told her, Pete and Char grimly.

**What's this? A new chapter? HALLELUJAH!**

**Sorry I've been a sucky ass writer, and haven't updated in forever, but I've just started GCSE's, and I've been super busy :(**

**It's all kicking off now :D**

**Review? :)**

**I own nothing :(**


	9. Chapter 9

'So?' Bella asked, turning to face me. 'What's it got to do with us? We didn't piss her off, and we don't eat like wimps.' She frowned, her forehead wrinkling.

'That's a good question.' I told her, placing a tender kiss to her forehead, before looking at Carlisle. 'How are we involved?' I asked him.

'Son... We need your help. You 4 are the only people we know who knows about newborns...' He trailed off.

I pushed Bella off my lap, and started pacing. This was a nervous/annoyed habit of mine I had brought over from my human life. 'Carlisle... I don't know what to say. You forget about me for 17 years, and as soon as the rest of you precious little family is in danger, you come running to me? I thought you were supposed to be the one who was best at everything.' I told him, thinking of all the times he had chastised me for slipping up.

'Jasper please, it's not like that. We _never_ forgot about you!' Esme insisted.

'You're lying Esme. I can feel you. Or did you forget that too?' I sneered, rubbing my face with my hands. Yet another habit I had brought with me.

Bella walked over to me and rubbed my arm. 'You're projecting Jay.' She whispered. I quickly regained control of my gift and reeled in the excess emotions.

'Jasper, _please._ You're our best hope.' Carlisle pleaded.

'Look Carlisle, if it was just me and you, I wouldn't mind helping. But now I've got Char and Pete and _especially_ Bella. I'm not willing to risk their safety.' I shook my head. I didn't even let Bella or Char go to the minor fights with other armies. I wouldn't let Peter go either, but Maria commanded him too.

'But then you'll be risking our safety.' Edward frowned.

'But you aren't my family. Only Rose and Em are.' I told them, sitting back down. Bella began to rub my arm.

'Don't say that Jasper.' Esme gasped.

'I mean it Esme.' I frowned, leaning back in my chair.

'Jay? Wanna go upstairs. You need to relax.' Bella told me, rubbing my cheek with her thumb. I nodded, and leaned into her hand.

'I guess we'll have to talk about this tomorrow.' I sighed, and stood up. 'You can stay here for the night I guess. Pete show them around. Or make em' stay in the shed. Personally, I don't mind.' I shrugged, standing and throwing Bella over my shoulder. She squeaked in surprise.

'We'll be in our room.' I told them, as Bella slapped my ass. 'If you wait a few seconds Darlin', we'll be alone.' I reminded her.

'Well, maybe you should stop blabbin' and MOVE.' She said annoyed, as she kicked my leg.

'Ow, god damn it woman, I'm goin'.' I told her as I ran up the stairs. I could hear Em laughing.

'Are they always like that?' He asked. Peter sighed.

'Yep. They are very impatient.' Charlotte giggled.

When we reached our room, I opened the door and gently placed Bella on our bed. 'I love you.' I whispered, as I kicked off my shoes, and scampered onto the bed next to her.

'I love you too.' She whispered back, leaning up. I responded immediately, by grabbing her face in between my hands and bringing my lips to her own. We sighed at the contact. She pulled away gently.

She smiled, the frowned, brushing a few blonde curls out of my face. 'As much as I hate to say Jasper, I really think you ought to help them.' Bella whispered, resting her chin on my chest.

'I know. But I really don't want to.' I replied, as I ran my hands through her hair. We were silent for a few minutes. 'I'll tell 'em in the mornin'.' I promised. 'Can we sleep?' I asked, fiddling with her luscious hair. She nodded.

'Night Jay.' I felt sleep engulf me as Bella pushed her power out.

I awoke in the morning completely indulged in my favourite smell – Bella.

'Mmm...' I moaned, pulling her closer and nuzzling my face in her hair.

'Mornin' handsome.' Bella greeted, running her hands over my bare chest. 'You slept for a long time. Longer than normal.' She told me.

'What can I say?' I grinned down at my little angel, that was currently residing in my arms. She giggled.

'Mm...' She moaned, closing her eyes and laying down.

'JIZZABELLA! JAPSER! GET YOUR SEXY LITTLE ASS' DOWN HERE.' Peter shouted from somewhere down below.

Bella groaned in protest and buried herself into my chest. 'Why do we keep him?' She asked me.

I chuckled. 'He provides entertainment?' I provided, fiddling with her hair.

'He's adorable aswell. Like a puppy.' She told me. We heard footsteps run up the stairs before Peter burst into our room. Looking demented, may I add.

He ran in the room, scooped up Bella and ran back to the door. He paused and looked at me over his shoulder. 'Hasta la Vista, baby.' He called (in a bad accent), before darting off.

I snorted, and pulled on some sweat pants before walking down stairs. I nodded to acknowledge Carlisle and Esme. I hugged Rose and Em. And tried to ignore Alice and Edward.

'You can't avoid me forever Jazzy. We're souls mates - me and you, not that little tramp.' Alice winked running her hand down my chest. I grabbed her wrist and snapped her hand clean off. She screamed.

'Carlisle, please try to tame her. If need be, put her on a leash.' I told him, walking over to my family.

'Hey gorgeous.' I said, sitting next to Bella. She beamed at me and kissed me on the lips.

'Well hello there.' She looked over to Peter. 'Jas, he's trying to make me watch Saw with him... Again.' She complained. I laughed.

'Don't bring me into this.' I chuckled, holding my hands up.

'PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!' Peter begged, kneeling on the floor, throwing his arms around her knees and holding on for dear life.

'Oh lord save me now.' She whined. 'Char? Help me!' She pouted.

Char just laughed. 'This is your problem, sexy.' She grinned, winking. Bella sighed.

'MUTINY!' She cried. 'Fine. Go get the damn DVD Peter.' She relented.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. '! Bella, you're the bestest best friend in the whole wide world EVER!' He ran off and came back a few seconds later with the DVD. Giggling like a small child, he put in the DVD, and snuggled up to Bella excitedly.

She sighed, and ran her fingers through his hair. I chuckled at them and walked into my study. I turned on my computer. I was checking my emails when Carlisle walked in.

'Jasper...' He started. 'I'm so sorry. We didn't try hard enough to contact you, but believe me when I said we _all_ missed you.' He frowned, taking a seat on the other side of my desk.

'I find that hard to believe.' I told him, turning back to my computer desk. 'I just can't trust you anymore.' He sighed.

'You have no reason to trust me Jasper.' He said honestly.

I stared at him for a minute, testing his emotions, before sighing. 'I'll help you Carlisle. I won't like it, I don't want to, but it's the right thing to do.' I told him, frowning. 'But I warn you know, If _any_ of my family gets hurt, yours will too. Even if I have to do it myself.' I told him. He nodded grimly.

Edward walked into the room. 'Haven't you heard of knocking you ass lump?' I asked, closing my laptop.

'I can't hear your mind anymore, why?' He demanded. I snorted.

'Oh _hell_ no. You are in _my_ house, how _**dare**_ you just walk in here like you own the place, and _demand_ for me to tell you something!' I snarled, standing up, so I towered over him. 'And as for your question, I see no reason for me to tell you.'

'Why can't I know?' He asked, growling.

'It's not mine to tell.' I answered cryptically. 'Carlisle, we will discuss plans later in the week. You will all need to come to the camp with us so you can train. If you go in untrained, you will be killed in seconds.' I told them, nodding, before getting up and walking into the longue.

Bella looked up at me helplessly. 'HELP.' She mouthed. I smiled.

Peter was sprawled across her lap, staring at the TV in admiration. He really scared me sometimes.

'You two look like you're having fun.' I smiled, leaning on the back of the sofa. Bella glared at me and opened her mouth to reply, but Peter cut her off.

'I'm having a blast! I've never had this much fun without Lubricant!' He grinned. I snorted. I still couldn't understand how he could quote Saw in pretty much every situation.

'Jasper, get me out of here.' Bella whimpered, holding her arms out to me.

I walked over to her and pulled her up from underneath Peter. He fell off the sofa, and landed with an 'Oomph.' I smirked. 'Peter, I'm taking my mate now.' I told him, walking into the dining room with her.

'Thanks Jay.' She smiled, wrapping her legs around my waist, and kissing me gently. I purred into her mouth, and set her down gently in one of the free seats.

I soon claimed the one next to her.

Unfortunately, so did Edward. I glared at him, pulling her slightly closer to me.

'So Bella,' He began, smiling at her. 'I've always been able to read Jasper's mind, and now you appear, and I can't read anyone's. Care to explain?' He asked, trying to dazzle her with his eyes.

She smiled sexily back at him. 'No. Care to fuck off?' She asked sweetly, while flipping him off. He stared at her in shock.

'Oh, I like her. She's feisty.' Emmett grinned from across the table, his arm casually slung over Rose's shoulder.

'Oh Em, you have _no_ idea.' She grinned, pulling at a loose thread on my shirt, which she was still wearing.

Rose laughed. 'She's perfect for you Jasper – Funny, Possessive, Kind, Friendly and Fuck Hot.' She winked, licking her lips.

'Well, Rosie, anytime you wanna join us in the bedroom, feel free.' My girl winked, grabbing my hand.

Emmett looked like a kid on Christmas morning. 'Me too?' He asked eagerly.

'No.' I stated. 'I don't share.' His face fell.

'Jasper's insanely protective.' Char explained. 'His brother isn't even allowed to be with them like that.' She told him.

'That's because Bella is _mine._' I growled, pulling her closer to me. Em held his hands up.

'I'm not gonna do anything Jazz.' I relaxed a bit, releasing Bella slightly. Em snorted.

'Man, you're whipped.' He laughed.

'So are you.' Rose told him, hitting the back of his head.

'OW! Rosie!' He pouted. She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips.

Carlisle walked into the room, and I nodded to him. 'We should discuss what's going to happen now.' I told him, gesturing for him to take a seat. Both Esme and Peter appeared in the room and sat down aswell.

'You'll all need to be trained, otherwise you'll walk into the fight and just die.' I told them grimly.

Alice laughed. 'I'm sure it can't be that bad.'

I laughed without humour. 'Trust me Alice, It's worse. You can't _imagine_ the stuff I've done and seen.'

'Look, we're going back to camp soon. If you want our help, and want to survive you better come with us.' Peter told them, crossing his arms over his chest.

'When the wars started,' Bella began softly. 'No one had any idea how to train newborns. As the years have gone on, every army developed their own strategy.. Their own way to survive. Fighting has become more complex and skilled. Without learning _how_ to fight, you'll die within seconds.' She finished and snuggled further into my chest.

Carlisle sighed. 'Will anyone get hurt?' He asked.

'In training, no one is in danger. We mock fight. No one gets bitten or killed.' Char informed them. Carlisle nodded.

'If that's the only choice we have, we'll do it.' He answered. I looked at him and nodded.

'Very well. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to enjoy the rest of our weekend.' I grinned, grabbing Bella up and running to the stairs.

'Horny Bastards.' Peter called after us.

The rest of the weekend was fast for me and Bella. I needed to reassure us both that the fact the Cullen's were here wouldn't change our relationship at all.

I hope.

**So yeah...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages.. My computer crashed.. .**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - iHaveHope_**

**REVIEW!**

**I own nothing.. :(**


End file.
